Brian Baumgartner
|birthplace = Atlanta, Georgia |family = Julia Fischer Unnamed child |yearsactive = 2001-present }} Brian Baumgartner is an American actor, producer, and director best known for his portrayal of Kevin Malone in The Office and related series. Biography Baumgartner was born in Atlanta, Georgia, on November 29, 1972. He spent his primary education at Holy Innocents' Episcopal School and his secondary education at The Westminster Schools. He then attended Southern Methodist University before moving to Los Angeles, California, and served as the Artistic Director of the Hidden Theatre in Minneapolis, Minnesota, where he received multiple awards for artistic and acting excellence. In addition, Baumgartner performed regionally at the Guthrie Theater, the Berkeley Repertory Theatre, the Children's Theater Company, and the Theatre de la Jeune Lune. He also studied acting at the Meadows School of the Arts at Southern Methodist University. He started his acting career, acquiring several television roles, including Jake in Progress, Arrested Development, and Everwood. He also acted as a talent scout in Last Comic Standing. Baumgartner also appeared in the romantic-comedy feature film License to Wed. However, his best known role for his entire career was as Kevin Malone, a character of the comedy series The Office. In June 2007, Baumgartner won a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Broadband Program - Comedy, for his work on the web-series The Office: Accountants, sharing the award with costars Angela Kinsey and Oscar Nunez. He was also featured in NBA 2K13 on the all-star celebrity team. On Criminal Minds Baumgartner portrayed spree killer and poisoner Bill Harding in the Season Nine episode "Fatal". Filmography *One Last Night (2018) as Escott *Disjointed (2018) as Krinkles *Good Behavior (2017) as Extra Safe Security Guy (2 episodes) *Life in Pieces (2017) as Dean *Hand of God (2017) as Doctor Olonari (4 episodes) *Chicago Fire (2016) as Scott Powers *Blunt Talk (2016) as Prison Guard *The Goldbergs (2016) as Larry *Scream Queens (2016) as Richard *Diagnosis Delicious (2016) as Ed Paulson *Ghostbusters: Answer the Call (2016) as Frank (uncredited) *Ordinary World (2016) as Rupert *The Crossroads of History (2016) as John Frederick Parker *Melissa & Joey (2015) as Hank Jeffers (3 episodes) *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (2015) as Jo McCoy *Hot in Cleveland (2013-2015) as Claude (2 episodes) *The Bridge (2014) as Gary (2 episodes) *Rake (2014) as George Copley *Bad Teacher (2014) as Officer Edmund *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2014) as Gordon Montlieff *Criminal Minds - "Fatal" (2014) TV episode - Bill Harding *Charles, Your Hangover (2014) as Sonny *Maker Shack Agency (2014) as Principal Downing *Mike & Molly (2013) as Mr. Wisney *The Office (2005-2013) as Kevin Malone/Hostage #2 (187 episodes) *Wilfred (2012) as Orderly #2 *Astronaut: The Last Push (2012) as Bob Jansen *Adventure Time (2011) as Georgy/Private in Movie (voice) *The Office: The Girl Next Door (2011) as Kevin Malone *The Office: The 3rd Floor (2010) as Kevin Malone (3 episodes) *Dirty Girl (2010) as Concierge (uncredited) *The Office: Subtle Sexuality (2009) as Kevin Malone *Into Temptation (2009) as Fr. Ralph O'Brien *The Office: The Outburst (2008) as Kevin Malone *Four Christmases (2008) as Eric *The Office: Kevin's Loan (2008) as Kevin Malone (4 episodes) *License to Wed (2007) as Jim *Smith and Mike on a Tuesday (2007) as Bob (short) *No. 6 (2006) as Boris (short) *Moosecock (2006) as Paul Wood (short) *The Office: The Accountants (2006) as Kevin Malone (10 episodes) *Everwood (2005) as Contractor *Jake in Progress (2005) as Michael *Arrested Development (2005) as Gun Vendor *LAX (2004) as Wes *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) as Dog Man (uncredited) *The Lyon's Den (2003) as Al Grissom *Herman U.S.A. (2001) as Roger 'PRODUCER' *Training for Tahoe 2 (2012) - Executive Producer *Training for Tahoe: Brian and His Famous Fans (2011) - Executive Producer *Golf Therapy: Life, Lessons & the Pursuit of Par (2010) - Executive Producer 'DIRECTOR' *The Office (2012) - 1 episode 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors